Wood adhesive is the most widely used adhesive, and its consumption is more than half of the total consumption of the adhesives. Over 80% of the wood adhesive comprises at least one of urea-formaldehyde resin and phenolic-formaldehyde resin as the main agent. However, such resins will release formaldehyde for up to even over ten years due to their curing mechanism, thus cause pollution and health damage. As such, it is the trend of times to solving the formaldehyde release and pollution problem of the wood adhesive.